Tragedy or Team Bonding
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: "Your male friend was shot, was he not?" Thor's usually booming voice was lower in his pity. I notice Natasha quickly scan Clint as if Thor was talking about him, and turn to Steve with a raised eyebrow. Team fic.


Hey guys. So basically I know nothing about football and if there is a quarterback somewhere named Rick Hak, I assure you I am not talking about him.

This is one of those one-shots that I would consider turning into a two-shot or so, possibly to show the night of team bonding and press phone calls but that depends on you guys. So read and review, and tell me if that sounds good to you and if their is anything you'd like to see.

* * *

Pepper POV

In a rare moment of civility among the team, Tony and Bruce try to explain the modern world to Steve and Thor. Natasha and Clint disappeared earlier, but JARVIS informed us she was photographed at a café on Fourth Street with the same man she had been spotted with for the last two weeks. As for Clint, well I can't help but think he is hidden somewhere wallowing at the unavailability of Natasha. I could've sworn there was something between them.

I was a bit surprised when I first found out who Natasha's mystery man was. Though I am the first to admit love knows no bounds –look at me and Tony- but I never would've expected her to get involved with Rick Hak, an extremely popular football player. Cameras follow that man almost as much as they follow Tony.

I switch on the evening news to ensure our stalks were still rising as I type an email to our accounting department reminding them of an upcoming meeting.

"JARVIS unmute!" Came Steve's concerned voice as he locked his eyes on the screen.

Looking up from my email I watch as the breaking news takes over the screen. A flash of familiar red hair has Tony up and by my side within seconds.

The anchor announces an instant replay filmed by one of the present paparazzi and we watch in horror as Natasha and Rick sit on the patio of a restaurant when instantly a gunshot is heard and Rick is catapulted out of his chair, the bullet entering his skull.

The room is in a panic as Natasha rushes over to apply pressure to the wound and check his pulse.

"Emergency vehicles are at the scene now, it has been confirmed that Rick Hak, New York Giants team member has not made it. Kristi Walen is with his girlfriend, Avenger member, Natasha Romanoff."

"Natasha, can I get you anything?" The reporter questioned a shaking Natasha

"No, thank you." She responded quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched something off camera.

"Oh, God." I can't help but break the silence of the room as I cling to Tony's arm.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The reporter requested

"We just got back from a walk in the park. Sorry." She says as she wipes the tears from her cheeks and tries to control her voice, "We were about to leave when the shot came."

"Do you have any idea who would want him dead?"

Natasha took a noticeable gulp trying to hold back tears before she answered, "He…He had been getting some hate mail recently. But we never thought this would happen." She answered shakily grabbing the offered tissue.

"Who were they coming from?" The reporter –who I now I hate- continued to push.

"The police say they will handle it; you will all find out when they are caught." She replies

The live feed cut off as Natasha was being guided to an ambulance.

"Look out world; it seems there will be a new thing for the team to avenge." The news caster stated moronically.

Muting the TV this time by hand because I can't trust my voice, I hug Tony a bit tighter and he does the same.

"Who makes a joke like that at a time like this? How dare she try to make light of this!" I guess I found my voice.

The rest of the group follow in my anger, Bruce begins to turn a bit green causing Tony to hold me behind him until Thor calms Bruce down.

"Look that's not important right now. We need to think about Natasha. She's going to come through that door at any moment broken and in pain. We need supplies and comfort. Let go of your anger until tomorrow." Steve demands

Nodding my head in agreement, I quickly kiss Tony before pulling away and searching for the supplies I would need if Tony were ever to…no, not going there.

Grabbing blankets for each of the Avengers, expecting them to stay up to comfort their hurting teammate, I also bring two more boxes of tissues into the living area.

Tony does as he does best and ensures at least three bottles of Russian vodka are chilling in the freezer. Meanwhile, Thor and Steve bring ice cream, chips, pizza, popcorn and many other comfort foods to litter the two coffee tables. Leaving Bruce to set up the entertainment center in case Natasha needs a distraction.

All the while I can't help but hope Clint comes down to comfort his best friend. Even with all our support, I know for a fact Clint's help would be the best thing for her.

Ten minutes later saw Tony and I curled up on the abnormally large lazy boy. Thor stretched out across the couch beside us sending an email to Jane. Meanwhile, Bruce sat beside Steve searching Facebook for Betty I can only assume. While Steve looked like the older brother ready to comfort his younger sister.

At the beep of the elevator each of us straightened up prepared to deal with whatever emotion Natasha would be dealing with.

Yet, I can honestly say, we were not prepared for the emotion she showed.

The smile lighting up her face is a little scary. I can't help but think the stress must have caused her to be in shock.

"I'm telling you it was one of your best. I mean, had I not know the truth I would've-" Clint's voice and Nat's smile cut off as they stare at the five of us.

"Pepper, what did Tony do? I'd be happy to kill him for you." Natasha stated

"Tony didn't do anything. Why-" I try to question

"Then what's wrong you and Steve look like you're about to burst into tears." Clint says noticeably shifting closer to Natasha.

After sharing a silent conversation with Clint she turned to us and questioned, "Who died?"

"Your male friend was shot, was he not?" Thor's usually booming voice was lower in his pity.

I notice Natasha quickly scan Clint as if Thor was talking about him, and turn to Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"We saw it on the news, were so sorry for your loss. But you don't have to act strong; we won't think any differently of you if you break." Steve says in his completely honest and protective tone.

A look of realization comes to their eyes and I half expect Natasha to hug Clint or Steve, but once again I am taken by surprise as they return our pitying looks.

"I wasn't dating Rick." Before any questions could be asked she continued, "He was my mission. I had to get close to him but with all the paparazzi I had to make the murder look like it was done by a sniper while I had witnesses around." She finishes almost sheepishly, glancing around at the effort we had put into her recovery.

"So you're boyfriends not dead?" Bruce questions

Once again a quick once over of Clint occurs before Natasha answer in the negative.

"Well, as long as this is here, we might as well enjoy the night. No one will be able to get any sleep with the reporters constantly calling. Who's up for some team bonding? Fury's orders." I say trying to shake off the tension.

After a bit of groaning the group agrees. Clint and Natasha move in sync taking side by side spots on the love seat across for us.


End file.
